Shinjite
by Enchanted Kagome
Summary: Youkai now rule Tokyo. Five years ago, Kagome watched helplessly as youkais slaughtered her grandma, raped her mother and brutally beat her brother. She had lost all belief in justice and hope. But now she meets one who's different from the rest... This i
1. Haunting Dreams of Youkai

**Shinjite**

by: Enchanted Kagome

**_Summary_**

_Youkai now rule Tokyo. Five years ago, Kagome watched helplessly as youkais slaughtered her grandma, raped her mother and brutally beat her brother. She had long lost all belief in justice and hope. What happens when she meets one hanyou who's different from the rest? This is a story of belief and love, lost and found._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter One**

_~~_

_She ran up the stairs of the Shrine, with an growing dread tugging at her heart. She flipped open the door to find a sight she had thought possible only in nightmares. She watched in horror as a youkai advanced towards her brother and began pounding him._

_"Souta!"_

_"Kagome, ru---" her grandmother's sentence was cut off by the youkai who was focused on Souta moments before. Her grandfather quickly moved in front of her grandma._

_"Jii-chan!"_

_"Kagome, take Souta, and **run**!"_

_Kagome automatically reached for her brother and turned and ran, but not before hearing the sickening sound of blade against flesh and the scream of her mother as a youkai forced himself onto her. She felt Souta's hand clinch in fear. She ran until her legs refused to carry her further and fell down onto the cement sidewalk. The two siblings clung together, weeping their broken hearts out._

_~~_

Kagome jerked awake, clutching herself. It hadn't been the first time those memories came back to haunt the 16-year-old. She had never forgotten and doubted that she would, or could, ever forget. Nor had she and her friends been allowed to forget, even for a second, the power and supremacy of youkais.

She sighed. It's only 5:30 a.m. and she's already up. Stretching, she decided to "rise and shine."

***************

He's eyes narrowed as he watched them corner the poor schoolgirl and frightened the wits out of her. Even from this far, he could still here the frightened pleas of the girl.

"P-Please...what...are you going to do to me?"

"Shut up girl! You have no right to talk to us that way."

Inu-Yasha growled from his vantage point. The raven-haired girl heard nothing, but the sensitive ears and noses of the two youkais caught it all. He jumped down from the top of the building.

"Leave her alone," Inu-Yasha spat out.

"But...she's just a human, nothing special," one youkai said.

"She's my girlfriend, OK?" Inu-Yasha sighed in his head. He's been "dating" too often during the past month.

"Then...does that mean you're done with the other one," the other asked curiously.

The other one? Inu-Yasha wracked his brain. Which one was that again? Oh...right, the girl he was supposedly dating three days ago. He knew if he said he was finished now, they'll be off to harass her in no time.

"No."

"Then, you wouldn't really be off with this---"

"I'm a playboy, OK? You want to challenge that? You guys play around with human women all the time, so can't **I**?"

The other two muttered something unintelligible and scurried away after a quick bow. He sighed and turned around to look at the raven-haired girl.

"T-Taisho-sama...a-arigato," she said.

"Well, you're free from them now," he replied.

"...arigato," she repeated.

"Is 'arigato' the only thing you can say?" Inu-Yasha asked in frustration.

"...uh..." The girl let out a frightened eep. Inu-Yasha sighed. He finally understood. She was afraid that he will do something worse than the youkais. Turning around, he left.

"Eri!" He ears perked up upon hearing someone call to the young girl. (***A/N: You all thought she was Kagome didn't you?***)

"Eri, are you OK?"

"Well, looks like she'll be OK," he said to himself before taking off.

"Eri, who was that? Did he do anythign to you?" Kagome asked in concern.

"No. That was Inu-Yasha-sama."

"A Taisho? What was he doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. But..."

"I swear...if he did **anything** to you, I'll kill him!"

"Kagome! If a youkai heard that you'll be dead."

"You forget that they've already killed me five years back, mentally if not physically," Kagome replied coldly.

Inu-Yasha watched from his favorite rooftop as Kagome comforted Eri. His ears caught Kagome's promise to "avenge" Eri. He was intrigued. No human had ever dared to threaten a youkai, even when none were in sight. This girl will prove to be interesting. His eyes trailed the two girls as they headed towards their school, Shikon High.

"Kagome..." he whispered softly, memorizing the name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hw do you guys like this so far? This is a long chapter for me! Hehe!

Please review! If I get more than 7, I'll continue the story.


	2. Something Other Than Hate

**Shinjite**

by: Enchanted Kagome

**_Summary_**

_Youkai now rule Tokyo. Five years ago, Kagome watched helplessly as youkais slaughtered her grandma, raped her mother and brutally beat her brother. She had long lost all belief in justice and hope. What happens when she meets one hanyou who's different from the rest? This is a story of belief and love, lost and found._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tiny explanation. All of the wealthiest and most important youkais, and their family members are given the title Taisho-sama (which basically means "Mr. Boss").

Here's some Japanese translations! ^_^ (In order from usage in chapter!)

Youkai -- Demon

Hanyou -- Half demon

Nani -- What?

Hai -- Yes

Okaasan -- Mother/Mom

Neechan -- Sister

Gomen nasai -- Sorry!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter Two**

Kagome twirled the pencil around her finger, her thoughts trailed off the chromosome reproduction. It wasn't much of a surprise, seeing it happened every time her science teacher talked in a monologue--which is everyday.

Her thoughts wandered off to the Taisho-sama they had met today. It wasn't his silver hair, piercing eyes, or title that drew her attention. It was the way he had acted. The indifferent air he had. The thing he had done.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_"Really, Kag-chan! You don't need to--" Eri started._

_"I will do something to get back at him...I promise! If he did **anything** to you!" Kagome ranted, knowing that she'd probably be murdered before she could lay a hand on a Taisho-sama._

_"If he did **anything**?" Eri asked, with a hidden tint of amusement._

_"Yes."_

_"Even if he only..."_

_"Whatever he did, I promise--" Kagome repeated._

_"...saved me from youkais who would've probably killed me?" Eri asked innocently._

_Kagome fell. (Anime style!)_

_"N-Nani? He...s-saved you?"_

_"Hai."_

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

She felt strange...a bit empty. She didn't understand why. She should've been happy that her friend hadn't been raped, or worse. She is...but...she can't help but feel...empty.

"Why empty?" Kagome asked herself.

Or perhaps its because this is the first time she had thought about a youkai without hate. But she didn't know **what** to feel--gratitude? How can she feels gratitude towards someone who's family now governs Japan and pays the police who had ruined her life at age 11?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome walked up the shrine steps, massaging her aching shoulders. It might just be her, but school was unusually long today.

"Kag-chan?" Sango asked.

"Huh?"

"You OK? You've so quiet today."

"Yeah...stress 's all," Kagome lied.

"Right..." Sango replied, quite unconvinced. Sango was an orphan, who's foster parents were thrown into jail for revolutionary thoughts. Ever since then, she had lived with the Higurashis.

Kagome sank back into her thoughts as she absent-mindedly opened the door. Being so absorbed, she didn't even hear Sango gasp and drop to the ground.

"Okaasan! I'm home!" Kagome shouted, oblivious to everything else, until the unnatural silence roused her curiousity. "Where--" She froze when she saw a familiar head.

"Neechan!" Souta hissed, crawling away from Kohaku (Sango's brother), and tugging at his sister, motioning for her to kneel down. But Kagome was frozen.

"Neechan..." this time, Souta's voice was desperate, begging his sister to stay out of trouble. The note in her brother's voice snapped Kagome out of her trance. She immediately kneeled down.

"Taisho-sama," she said. Yet, despite her training, she could not keep the bitterness out of her voice. She could not keep 5 years of pain and hatred locked within her.

"You may all rise," Inu-Yasha replied.

"Arigato." Six voices echoed simultaneously.

Inu-Yasha was no idiot. He had taken in all of his surroundings. He had heard the boy's desperate tone and he knew that this family was one who feared youkai's more than anything. But he wondered where the girl had gotten the courage to do what she did if she grew up like this.

"I wish to speak with Kagome Higurashi." He asked, breaking the silence. Humans were taught never to speak unless spoken to by a youkai. No "please." No "may I?" Youkais, at least those in high power, had been taught how to keep humans in line. They had been taught to humble humans. Inu-Yasha had never really liked humans. In fact, most humans disgusted him. They were pitiful creatures who were weak and pathetic and born to be humbled. The only reason he ever did what he did was because the youkais' actions disgusted him even more. There had only been two humans he treated as equals, and only one that he ever used please--his mother. "In private."

"Hai," Kagome replied. Everyone else quietly walked out of the room.

As soon as everyone else left, Kagome dropped her act.

"OK. What is it you want? Get it over with and butt out of my house!"

Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed. It wouldn't be hard to deal with this girl. He can smell worry and hate all over her. Worry for her family and hate for him.

"My...my...your mother certainly didn't teach **you** manners..." he said with indifference.

"And what will you do about that?" Kagome hissed.

"Perhaps I should send down a police force to teach you some." The moment he said those words, he won.

"G-Gomen nasai," Kagome forced herself to say. She didn't want the same thing to happen again. She didn't want a repeat of what she had been trying so hard to forget.

Inu-Yasha immediately regretted saying those words. He may not like humans, but he was powerless against a crying wench. Not that Kagome was physically crying, but emotions were plain as the day to his youkai senses. Hers had changed. Everything fled, leaving a terrified girl without defense. He didn't understand why the words "police force" had struck her with so much terror when **he** had been nothing to her.

"Why so quick to give up?" He asked quietly.

"Please...just leave my family alone. And...please don't send over a police force...I'm begging you."

Inu-Yasha snorted. He had came here to find a challenge, and all he got was another pathetic shriveling human.

"Fine...on one condition..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hw do you guys like this so far? 

Cliffy!

OK, I let the last one slide, but...I won't update til I get 7 reviews this time, k? I might not update in two weeks cause of all my other IY fanfics. Gomen nasai!

Ja ne minna!


	3. I don't believe in Prince Charming

Chapter Three – Someone to Trust 

by: Enchanting Kagome

"What?" Kagome's voice sounded uncertain. 

"Let's see…you'll agree to be my slave for the next two weeks and follow **all** my orders without complaint," Inu-Yasha said. He figured that was pretty reasonable. 

"Do you mean everything? As in…" 

"Everything, though I don't usually fall as low as that," he replied. 

"Fine…you've a deal," Kagome said. 

"So, go and get your stuff," he said. 

"What?" 

"If you're gonna be my slave, you've got to serve me at my house, duh! I'm not coming to this pathetic temple just so I can order you around, so you're coming with me." 

"But—" 

"First order and you're already disobeying." 

"Fine…jerk…" Kagome muttered. 

"Wench, I heard that." 

Kagome froze with her foot in mid-air, as she climbed up the stairs. She had said the 'jerk' part quietly…so…how did he know? 

"That's right, you pathetic human filth, I have better hearing than you think." 

_2 minutes later… _

"Jerk…******…*****…*******…" Kagome huffed with each item she packed. 

"Heard that wench!" 

************ 

"I swear you'll regret this, Taisho-_sama_," Kagome said darkly after waving her family goodbye. 

"What, your Prince Charming on a with white steed will come hack me to pieces?" Inu-Yasha jeered. "Don't tell me you're another one of those silly human girls who dream of undying love. They're pathetic." 

"No. I don't believe in undying love, or anything that is given unconditionally. They're all for fools who don't know any better than to believe that stuff. There **are** no such things." 

Inu-Yasha was surprised. He had expected this girl to be someone who dreamt of kissing her Prince Charming every night—someone who believed in fairytales. 

"So…you don't believe in that stuff, ay? Don't humans think that love is the best thing you can have in this world?" 

"Maybe some do…but I ain't one of them." 

"Then what do you want most in the world?" 

"Someone I can trust." The words came out before Kagome could stop herself. 

"Trust? Someone you could trust? Not for someone to overthrow the youkai race, no someone to love, not power or riches, but trust?" 

"What would I do with power? Why should I care if the youkai race is overthrown? Somebody will just do it again with the human race. That would be a waste if I were given a wish," she replied. "Trust is not given easily…but breaks easily." At this point, she suddenly realized that she'd just poured half her heart out to a Taisho-sama she is the "slave" of and who probably didn't care. 

"Is it? I guess you are right…trust—it's a fickle thing. In my opinion, you're best off not giving it to anyone." 

"Huh?" Kagome was surprised he even heard what she had said. 

"This isn't a perfect world and it never will be," he replied. "Trusting anyone/anything is the worst mistake you can make…" 

"How would you know?" 

"Because I made that mistake before…" 

"And so did I," Kagome whispered softly. 


End file.
